


Harry Potter: The Next Generation

by KaiTheLonelyBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheLonelyBoi/pseuds/KaiTheLonelyBoi
Summary: It's 19 years after the main story, the main cast's lives have been changed entirely. Instead of the characters we've come to know and love, the spotlight is on newer characters. And is that a good Slytherin!?





	1. Chapter 1

'I can't believe I'm here! I can't believe that I'm actually attending Hogwarts! Ah! This'll be so awesome!

I mean, I get to attend Hogwarts after just learning about it! How many people get this opportunity? I'm going to assume not many!' 

Is what Nathaniel Adams had been repeating in his mind for the last few days. Nathaniel (or Nate as he preferred to be called) was ecstatic at the idea of magic. And he couldn't believe he was a wizard. 

Nate (as you could guess) is a Muggle born. He had been living with his two siblings, (an older brother and his younger sister) as his parents had divorced when he was younger. His father had gotten full custody of him and his siblings. Though, his father had suffered from a heart attack one day, after that his mother was never to be heard from again.

His older brother had turned into an adult 3 months before the death of their father. So, Alex (his brother) had adopted both Nate and his sister Scarlett. 

The death took a toll on everyone, but more specifically Alex. Alex had a hard time as it is. He had gotten a scholarship to a very prestigious school in London, and studying, exams and much more started to chip away at his free time. So, to take care of school and his two siblings dug him into a hole filled with stress. 

Nate had realised this. Nate had seen how exhausted his brother had become. So, he tried to make his brothers life more easier. He started doing chores, cooking his sister's and his own meals, nd he stopped asking for help from his brother. 

It didn't matter to Nate if he, himself was exhausted. All that mattered was that Alex wasn't as stressed as use to be. That Alex was eating, that Alex was sleeping, that Alex was taking care of himself. 

Anyway, we should get back on topic. 

Nate is waiting at the station, nervously looking around him. As he does this, he thinks to himself. 

'what if I'm not a good wizard? What if I'm unable to do magic? What is going to happen then? Will they just kick me out of Hogwarts? Oh jeez... This is so stressful' 

Suddenly he hears exhales and inhales coming from next to him. As Nate turns his head, he sees a girl. 

She has dark, chocolate brown hair that reaches her neck. her bangs basically hide her eyes from all. She's also wearing one of the Hogwarts robes. Her face though is one of the most interesting things about her. She has freckles that are littered over her cheeks and a small mole on the upper right of her lip. 

As the girl stares up at Nate he then gets a glimpse at her eyes before they get covered by her bangs. They're quite a beautiful shade of violet, they're very eye catching. The girl quickly brushes her hair out of her eyes and uses a dark red hair clip to hold it up. 

"haah, haah. H-hey! Sorry, I ran all the way... Here!" The girl finally lets out. "Oh! Sorry I haven't introduced myself, huh? Well, the names Gabriella Hornette! But, you can just call me Gabbie!" the girl (Gabbie as Nate now knows) shouts out in an enthusiastic voice. "H-Hi, Gabbie. My name is Nathaniel Adams. B-But you can just call me N-Nate" As you can tell, Nate is a very shy and socially awkward person. Gabbie is very much unlike Nate in this case. 

"Well, hi Nate! Since you're the first person I've met, you're gonna be my bestest ever bestie of the whole land!" Gabbie said (till this day, Nate still ponders at the fact that Gabbie could say this in one try)

"Yeah, I hope we ar-" "OH GOD! C'mon Nate! We need to go into the train!" Gabbie interrupts Nate as she basically drags Nate into the Train. 

Gabbie continues to pull Nate's arm, leading him through the train and making their way through the sea of Hogwarts students. 

As Gabbie pulls Nate through the train, they struggle to find a compartment that's entirely empty or at least some what empty. As they make their way into one of the last compartments, (to their luck) it's basically empty. 

Keyword. 

Basically. 

Sitting alone staring out the window is a boy. He seems so entrancing. His hair is dark balck. Though, it shines from the reflection of the Sun. He has snow, white, pale skin, without a single blemish to be found. But, the thing that really catches both the eyes of Gabbie and Nate (ironically) are the boy's eyes. 

It's incredible. (the boy's eyes that is) It's obvious that this specific boy has heterochromia. His right eye is the bright colour of turquoise, while his left is the warm colour of green. Nate had heard about this. He didn't know much about heterochromia, but he was aware of the name, and what it is. 

"Hello, what is it that you want?" The incredibly interesting boy asks without even glancing at the other two. "Huh?" Gabbie utters out, clearly also amazed by the boy. "O-Oh, we were wondering if we could sit here? All the other compartments are... Um... Taken?" Nate responds, hesitance crystal clear in his voice. 

"Of course, you can sit here, Nathaniel. You can also sit here too, Gabriella. If that's what both of you wish" The boy says, now grabbing something that's laying at the side of him. It's a book, the familiar dark green catches Nate's eye. 

"Oh! Is that 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'?" "Yes, it is. Are you fond of magical beasts in any way?" The boy asks. "Yes, Well- I'm actually into animals as a whole. I've always enjoyed the company of animals, they've also been easier to speak with. 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' is actually really the only book that I can fully understand" Nate rapidly lets out, clearly more confident than before. 

"Ah, Nathaniel. You seem much more... How do I say it? Relaxed? Confident? Ah, yes. Optimistic was the word" The boy says, with a small smile on his face. 

"Hey... Now thinking about it, how do you know our names? I don't remember meeting you. Hey! Nate, do you know this guy?" Gabbie says. Before Nate or the mysterious boy can even think about responding, Gabbie once again. Interrupts. "Actually... Wait! Hey, you! What even is your name?" Gabbie exclaims. Giving a questioning look to the boy. 

"Sorry, I forgot to say this. I heard your... Encounter, before we got on the train. And for my name, it's Oliver. Oliver Nightingale."

'Oliver Nightingale is a weird name' is all Nate could focus on. But, he just shrugged it off as many wizards had weird last names. 'Must be a wizard thing? Wait... I don't have a weird last name. Am I not a wizard? Actually, now thinking about it... Gabbie also had a weird last name too. Hornette... Pretty strange... I guess?' 

"Hmmm... Okay... But! I don't trust you, Oliver. And especially not with that voice!" 

"Huh? Is there something wrong with my voice?" 

"Yes! Yes, there is!" 

"I don't think taht there's something wrong with my voice..." 

"Well of course you wouldn't! It is your voice, Y'know?" 

"I do know that it's my voice" 

"That isn't what I meant!" 

"I know that. I was just being... Sarcastic?" 

"Ugh!" 

Soft laughs were then let out. "huh?" both Gabbie and Oliver said in unison. As they looked over they saw Nate, red faced and trying to keep in his giggles. 

"You guys, haha. Are just-heheh-to funny!" Nate finally lets out. 

"I think we'll all be good friends" Oliver says. 

"Really?" Gabbie asks. 

"Yes, I do" 

Nate then looks at both of them and says

"I think so, too"


	2. Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wazzup? Look I got a second chapter! Yay me!

As 'The Hogwarts Express' finally stopped, the new first-years gasped as they stared up at the humongous castle-like school. It was obvious that they were very astounded by everything about the school, how can someone not be? (to be fair, the mere size of the school is shocking as it is.)

As the Gamekeeper (Hagrid as they would soon know, and yes. Hagrid still remains to work at Hogwarts as both Gamekeeper and also the care of Magical Creatures) Sorted them into the small rowing boats. Nate was luckily put with Oliver. Though, Gabbie unfortunately was put with a young girl, Amelia Ash, who couldn't stop speaking. Both Nate and Oliver couldn't help but feel bad for Gabbie. (Even if they did chuckle at the incredibly talkative girl's antics)

As they arrived to the actual school, they were even more amazed then before. The school towered over them, they couldn't even see the top of Hogwarts. 

As they were led into the school, the insides were as breath-taking as the  outside. A historic place such as Hogwarts kept in a perfect state as it is was just completely mind-blowing to Nate. 

One of the future professors entered the room, his name was Harry Potter. He would soon be all of these student's Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. 

He gave the new first-years a pep-talk (kind of?) telling them what would happen, what to do and much more advice. As the professor made his way back into the Great Hall, muttering soon started to build up. It was mostly whispers, but Nate could still hear all of the mutters. 

'Is that the Harry Potter?' 

'Yeah, it has to be!' 

'He looks cooler in person' 

'He's a professor here, right?' 

'Yeah, my sister talks about him' 

'Does she have a crush? Heh' 

'Shut up, man' 

'Al, is that your father?' 

'Yeah, Scorp' 

'Wait, is that kid THE Harry Potters son?' 

'I hope I'm put in the same house' 

'He's kinda cute' 

'Brooke! It's only the first day' 

Nate eyebrows furrowed slightly. He soon was asking himself 'Who even is this Harry Potter? Is he a celebrity or something? Why does everyone know him? Am I supposed to know him? Is it weird that I don't?' 

Oliver snapped him out of his thoughts as he rested his hand on Nate's shoulder. "That's Harry Potter, he's known as a hero by just about everyone in the wizarding world. He used to be an auror, but he recently resigned to be a professor in Hogwarts" Oliver told him quietly in his ear. 

"An auror?" "Oh, yeah. Auror's are well... Policemen except wizards" Oliver responded quite fast. 

"Hey, Oli" Nate asks"Yeah, Nate?" Oliver responds "What are people talking about with... Um... Sorting?" 

Oliver looks slightly puzzled, as if he didn't know a way to describe the sorting of first-years. 

"hmm... That's a bit hard to say. Well, there are 4 houses" "houses?" Nate asks once again. 

"Yes, very much like groups. There is the Gryffindor house, the Hufflepuff house, Ravenclaw house and finally, Slytherin house. There's a hat, the sorting hat. It will ask you questions and examine how your personality and things that are similar and, when it's decided. It'll place you in a house."

"How does a house work, if that makes sense?" 

"Houses have their own dorms in an area of Hogwarts. For example, Slytherin dorm is in the Dungeons. There are different ways to get into a dorm, like a riddle or a password. This is to ensure that others don't go into the dorm, I think it changes every term but it depends."

"Do each houses interact with each other? Like, do they attend classes together? Or, no?" 

"Yes and no, yes being that houses do attend classes with the other houses. But no, being that it's not always the same houses each and every time."

"Is there a goal or objective for every house?" 

"Yes, the house cup." 

"House cup?" 

"The house cup is awarded to the house which earns the most amount of house points."

"House points?" Asked Nate, clearly much more absorbed into the conversation than before. 

"House points are given by the professors, they are given if you successfully do... Well... Really anything? You can get them for answering a question correctly, or for doing a spell correctly, too."

"Can houses lose points too?" 

"Yes, they can. Some professors might be more lenient, but some are much more... Strict. They might reduce your points all the time" 

"Hey, what does the house cup do anyway?" 

"Honestly? It really only grants the house that gets house cup bragging rights" 

"What house usually wins the house cup?" 

"Well, lately. Gryffindor has, especially when James Sirius Potter was sorted into Gryffindor" 

"Potter? Like Harry Potter? Are they related or something?" 

"Yes, Harry Potter has 3 children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and his only daughter Lily Luna Potter. We now have 2 Potters as students." 

"Really?" "Yes, Albus is now attending this school as of today" 

"Hey, guys!" A voice soon snapped them out of their lovely (and also forever going) conversation. 

"Hey, Gabbie" both of the boys said in unison. 

"What did you do to make Albus glare at you guys like that?" "What?" Nate stares at Gabbie confused. "Look, over there" 

As Nate glances in the direction that Gabbie points towards. As she says, a boy (at this point Nate supposes that this is Albus Severus Potter) is glaring in their direction. While another boy is very much clearly trying to get Albus' attention. 

"I'm going to assume he's um...kind of Hot headed?" Nate asks in obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yes, I suppose that would be the case"   
Oliver responds. "Well, whatever... Anyway, what houses do you think or want to be sorted into? I personally want to be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Mum's a Hufflepuff, sister's a Gryffindor."

"Oh-Wait, you have a sister? Why didn't you tell us? Aren't we like, your bestest friends ever?" Nate says in a playful tone, Oliver smiles and nods his head (going along with Nate's joke) 

"Well, didn't think it was that important and stuff. But, if you're soooo intrigued then I'll tell you. Her name is Artemis 'Torival' Hornette" Gabbie says, emphasizing the 'Torival'

"As you already know, she's in Gryffindor and is actually a Head Girl. Think the Head Boy is... Um... Something like Edward? Eddy? Ah, yeah! His name's Teddy! Teddy Lupin. You'd think with all the times Arti mentions him I'd remember his name, But nah"

"Head Boy? Head Girl? What are those or... Them?" 

"The Head Boy and Head Girl have, aside from professors and the headmistress herself. The most authority in the entire school. They are chosen by either the Headmaster or Headmistress themselves" Oliver explains. 

'How does he know like...EVERYTHING?' Nate thinks to himself, utterly baffled by the amount of knowledge Oliver has of Hogwarts. 

"I honestly think she's a priss, she'd be much more liked without that stick of hers up her-" 

"Okay first years, we will now start the sorting ceremony. Though, first we'll have some words from our Headmistress, McGonagall" Professor Harry says, interrupting Gabbie's rant on her sister. 

Mister Potter then proceeds to lead them through the Great Hall. As they pass through it, all of the first-years are just gob-smacked at well... Basically everything. 

From the floating, lit candles to the stars above them on the ceiling it's just all too much to take in. It shocks all of them.

The other students of Hogwarts are just looking at them. Some chuckling at the amazement of the first-years, and some are judging them with snarky looks. (Nate notices they mostly are from a table with a strange infatuation with the colour green) 

At the front of all of the first-years is a large and long table. It'd have to be long considering the fact that there were many people seated at this table. (Most of the first-years assume that these people are professors or things alike that) 

Mister Potter then walks up to the table, as an old woman seated in the middle of the table then stands up. 

She then speaks about certain things of Hogwarts, welcoming the new first-years, setting some rules, and then starts to say a brief and quick speech. 

All of the first-years' eyes then turn to a lone (obviously worn-out) hat sitting on a wooden stool. 

The hat then starts to make grumbling noises, groans coming from the hat. The hat then starts to change slightly. 

The wrinkles and creases start to become more apparent. The centre of the hat then starts to separate. A voice is then heard coming out if said hat. 

'Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!'

After the sorting hat's song, the whole hall was cheering and wooping. 

When the cheers finally start to die down, Mister Potter then begins to speak. 

"We will now begin the sorting, when I call your name you will come up. I'll place the sorting hat on you, when it sorts you into a house. You'll then join your house."

Many people were called before Nate. Abigail Snowbell was sorted into Gryffindor, Ace Drake was sorted into Ravenvlaw, Alana Aurorous was sorted into Hufflepuff, then Albus Potter was called. 

The whole hall went dead silent. (Nate supposes in anticipation of which house this Potter was going yo be sorted into, though some looked as if they knew which house Albus was going to be sorted into) 

Albus makes his way up the steps to sit on the stool. Nate sees, just for a moment, Mister Potter gives Albus a reassuring look. As if he also knew which house his son would be sorted into. 

The sorting hat is then placed on Albus. The hat is very much clearly making a long and hard think about which house to put Albus into. The hall continues to be silent through the hats stalling. 

Suddenly the hat mutters something, snapping everyone out of their daze of being a little too concentrated on Albus. Before yelling out. 

 

"Slytherin!"


	3. He's A What!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi Mark! I posted another chapter! Lol, I've just been copying from my original one (which is on Wattpad and you should really check it out! Lol, not a sell out or stuff)

The whole hall is then filled with mutters, gasps, and shocked stares. Everyone is looking around completely baffled at the sortment of a specific Potter. Then it happens again, the whispers.

'What?'

'No, i-it can't be'

'A Potter in Slytherin? Never happened!'

'It ha-has to be wrong'

'The sorting hat is never wrong, you know this, Clem'

'I can't believe I even dared to think he was remotely attractive'

'That's a little harsh, don't ya think, Brooke?'

'No, he's a Slytherin! A Slytherin! Why should I care about a Slytherin? They're all despicable people anyway!'

'Is he gonna be all insane like all of the past evil Slytherin's?'

'I wouldn't doubt it... I mean... Did ya see the way he interacted with that Malfoy Brat?'

'Maybe he got brainwashed by that Malfoy?'

'Who, Scorpius?'

'No, obviously the other non-existent Malfoy'

'Well, I wouldn't put it above a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy...'

'How do you know he's gonna be in Slytherin?'

'Excuse me? He's a Malfoy they're all Slytherins'

"Quiet!" Headmistress McGonagall proclaims.

That shuts the entire hall up quickly, as before it's silent. Albus looks completely mortified. He then gets up and makes his way to one of the four tables. (Nate relises that this is the table with the strange obsession with green)

Then there are more people after the incident with Albus. Aries Firethorn, Celeste Casanova, Clementine Borealis, Damien Ryder and others but those were the names and people that stood out to Nate.

But then a familiar name was heard.

"Gabriella Hornette!"

Both Oliver and Nate then stare at Gabbie. Gabbie then stares back at them looking nervous (at least, for Gabbie standards)Oliver then give Gabbie a reassuring look, while Nate mouths 'Just relax'

Gabbie then lets out a relieved sigh, before making her way to the stool. As the sorting hat is palced on her head it lets out some words before yelling out

"Hufflepuff!"

There are then cheers from one of the tables as Gabbie gets up and makes her way towards said table.

More names are heard before one specific name is called out.

"Nathaniel Adams!"

A sudden rush of anxiety fills Nate, what if he weren't to get sorted into a house? What if he was sorted into a house where everyone hated him? What would he do then?

A hand on his shoulder makes him look behind him. There, standing behind him is Oliver, with a reassuring look on his face (very similar to the one he gave Gabbie)

"It'll be fine, trust me" Oliver whispers to him. Nate nods and makes his way up to the stool in which the sorting hat is laying on.

When he gets on the stool, the sorting hat is placed on top of his head. Nate then hears a voice.

'Ah, you're very different. Which house do you belong in? You are very much brave and courageous, care much for people, but I do sense something. Something that makes you belong in...' 

 

'Slytherin!'

Once again, Nate hears more whispers.

'Another one?'

'Isn't he a Muggle born?'

'No, he can't be, right?'

'Don't only purebloods get in Slytherin?'

'I don't know, and frankly... I don't care'

This would've made Nate worry. Though, all thoughts like that were entirely erased from his mind as he saw Gabbie's and Oliver's still warm smiles.

Nate makes his way to the table which he remembers Albus Potter had gone to after he was sorted. As he stared back at the sorting of the other first-years, he completely missed the predatory stares from the other Slytherin. Looking at him as if he was piece of meat in a cage full of starved lions.

Quickly after he was sorted, Oliver was then called.

'Oliver Nightingale!'

Oliver then makes his way to the stool as both Gabbie and Nate had done before him. Though, unlike Gabbie and Nate, Oliver looked much more compused and calm.

The hat barely touches his head, before it yells out to the whole hall

 

'Ravenclaw!'

Much like the others before him, there are cheers. This time coming from a table with an obsession with dark blue.

After the sorting of the first years, the hall quiets as Headmistress McGonagall clears her throat.

Just like before the sorting, she starts to say a brief and quick speech before saying.

"Let the Feast Begin!"


	4. Meeting Your House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! Another upload! Lol, sounds like I'm a YouTuber...

All of the students were sitting down, in their tables. Some were scarfing down food, shoving it down their throats as if they had never seen food in a century. Though, others were just staring at the food laying in front of them, playing with it, making it into mush and etc.

Nate was on the side with the latter. Now, of course. In more normal situations, Nate would be like the others. (as about all of the food in front of him looked absolutely mouth-watering)

But, this wasn't exactly a normal situation. (It was quite the opposite, if Nate was being honest) Abnormal is the word Nate would use to describe his current situation. 

'Abnormal' in the case that half of the Slytherins were glaring at him. As if just his existence as a whole offended them. As if his existence was so repulsive to them that they would rather be dead then spend time with him. (even if it was only for a short period of time, like a few seconds or milliseconds) 

Being surrounded by people like that normally will eradicate any kind of appetite that you had before, and this is exactly the case of what happened with Nate. 

Nate was (even if he wouldn't admit it) completely jealous at his friends' times in their houses. Gabbie was being congratulated and asked numerous questions (or at least, it looked like that) 

While, Oliver (even though it was obviously not as much as Gabbie) was also getting congratulated by the other Ravenclaws. Either getting small pats on the back, or telling him about rules, or even getting gestures of welcoming him, seemed like a complete dream compared to the absolute nightmare Nate was currently going through. 

Though, Nate supposes it wasn't that bad. Or at least not that bad when being compared to what Albus Severus Potter was currently going through. 

While half of the Slytherins were glaring at Nate, the other half were either glaring, muttering to the person sitting next to them or flat out telling Albus to his face that he didn't belong in Slytherin. 

But, it wasn't just Slytherin that was being incredibly rude to Albus. Nate had just recently noticed that other people that were sorted in the other houses were also talking behind their hands, while narrowing their eyes in the direction where Albus was just pushing around the food in his plate with a fork. 

Of course, it wasn't just Albus who all this hatred was directed towards. It was also Scorpius Malfoy (who yes, was also sorted into Slytherin. To apparently, no one else's surprise) 

Quite a lot of people were giving Scorpius the same treatment both Albus and Nate were getting. If it was either worse or less severe, Nate couldn't decide. 

Nate had noticed that most of the people who were saying/ and or doing all of these incredibly rude acts were from a house with a strange fixation with the colours red and yellow. 

Nate had also noticed that many people also seemed to be asking and looking for guidance or reassurance from a (Nate's going to assume he's a Gryffindor, as Abigail Snowbell had been sorted into Gryffindor and had gone to that specific table after) 

This particular boy looked extremely identical to Mister Harry Potter. (As this boy seemed to be an older student at Hogwarts and Nate possibly heard at least one kid call this individual boy 'Jamie', Nate is going to assume that this is the infamous 'James Sirius Potter' '

But, Hey! That's just a theory! A Hogwarts Theory!' is about all that was going on in Nate's head. (And here I was, thinking that Nate couldn't be more of a Muggle born than he already was)

All that Nate could think at the current moment was. 

 

 

'I guess the Gryffindors are very rude to other people, huh?'


	5. Why Do You Hate Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi! I've been forgetting to post the chapters that I've made on here, sorry! If you want an easier way to read more chapters, read here!
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/190027293-harry-potter-the-next-generation

Hogwarts was obviously a large school, Nate knew this. (Honestly, how could you not? Even if you didn't go into the school you could just tell)

Though, Nate didn't take the entire size of Hogwarts into consideration instead of the outside size. So, you can guess how shocked he was when he first saw the entire size of Hogwarts.

"Follow me, first years!" A buck-teethed girl yelled out to the other Slytherins. Nate stared around in utter admiration of the whole entirety of Hogwarts.

The girl then led them to a platform that was just (as I said before) a platform. Nate just looked in confusion at the clearly missing stair case.

Suddenly, floating stairs were approaching the platform. They linked together, as if they were Lego pieces and were designed to just click in place.

The girl then walked down the stairs, with all of the other Slytherins, not far behind trailing her.

Nate had now figured out that  Wizards and Witches don't only use magic to make spells to use in duels and things very similar to that. But that Wizards and Witches were very lazy (or boastful, who knows?) people who seemed to use magic to make their lives much more easier.

Though, Nate suppose that if there were shortcuts and ways to avoid those dreaded chores (that he had caused to happen to himself) he would do that. So, he can see why Wizards and Witches would use magic to do... Well... Their everything, I guess?

As his eyes were completely glimmering with the excitement and eagerness for seeing more of this historic school, Nate once again failed to notice the glares and annoyed looks that were directed to him.

Though, instead of these looks coming from the older Slytherin students. These looks were coming from a specific Slytherin student, a specific Slytherin Potter student in fact.

Yes, to say Albus was just glaring at Nate would be a huge understatement. If looks could kill, Nate would currently be on the floor screaming in pain, only to soon die from a horrible, agonizing, excruciating death. (You get the point)

You might be asking 'What? Why? Why does Albus hate Nate? What has Nate done to Albus? And are they going to become Rivals?'

(To answer those questions, Albus hates Nate, he thinks Nate looks down on him or was making fun of him when Oliver and Nate were talking about him, I just answered that question, absolutely nothing, and you'll have to find out on the 2008th page on the 23rd chapter of the 5th book.)

But yes, Albus does hate Nate. (even if it's for an incredibly wrong and nonexistent reason)

Scorpius Malfoy on the other hand didn't really understand why Albus was getting so worked up over the current situation, no matter how hard he tried to see from Albus' point of view. 

Honesty, if you were to ask Scorpius himself. He'd probably say that the fact that Nate was in Slytherin was actually a... Well... Y'know.... A Good Thing! 

'The fact that Muggle-Borns were now being allowed and currently in Slytherin might change the opinions of some people who don't exactly... Like the Slytherins?'Is how Scorpius saw the current situation Albus was in. 

He didn't mind Nate, and definitely didn't hate Nate or anything like that kind of thing. 

Scorpius wonders if Nate had done something (even if it was something minor) to Albus in the past, maybe before he met Albus on the Hogwarts Express. 

'Why would he hate Nate? Isn't Nate supposed to be the nice, calm, gentle and compassionate person? Y'know considering the fact he's well... A Muggle Born, A No-Mag, who really cares at this point?' Is what Scorpius was currently thinking to himself. 

'I mean... Nate doesn't seem that bad. But, I don't know him, so I guess I can't really speak about him as if I know him or anything like that' Scorpius thinks to himself. 

Nate and Scorpius are actually very similar... 

With the fact that they both could only really think to themselves. 

 

Why Do You Hate Nate?


	6. Slytherin House Dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, another upload! Cool!

The Slytherin House Dorm was definitely not what Nate had expected.

If you asked Nate to describe how the Slytherin dorms were, the first word he would use would be... Very, um... Dark.

And, no. This isn't a hyperbolic statement on Nate's side.

The Slytherin dormitory was a cold and lonely place. Even though there was a fire place emitting a warm flame and people surrounded him, the feeling of being alone in a dark and unwelcoming place such as the Slytherin dorm would just not leave him be. 

It didn't feel right, it made him feel sick. Completely sick to his stomach. He'd never been alone before. He'd never been surrounded with people as distant as the other Slytherins. It was... Wrong. Nate (as you can tell) hates this feeling, hopes he and others don't ever need to feel this kind of way.

"Okay! Listen up, first-years!" The buck-teethed girl yelled out to the first years. Now that he's thinking about it, what even is that girls name? Oh well, guess he'll have to ask another time.

"Boys' dorm will be to your left, up the stairs, girls' same, but to your right!" The older Slytherin girl tells them.

"All of your belongings have already been taken up, so you don't have to worry about that" the girl says.

No one says anything. Absolutely nothing. (Nate assumes the rest were waiting for more from the girl, just like him) The Slytherin girl looks at them with a questioning look.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go on! It's already dark out, and I'm not going to stand here all night waiting for you to get going! So, go!" The girl demands, obviously very much annoyed at this point, her patience running thin.

The first-year Slytherins (being afraid of the buck-teethed monster's wrath) rushed up to their dormitories. (some tripping on their way up the stairs)

As the male Slytherin students made their way to their dorms, they stared around, their eyes wide in amazement. The Slytherin boys seemed to be stuck in a daze until one boy said something to snap them out of it.

"Well, I guess it's okay, buuuut... It's not even somewhat comparable to what I've got at home" A boy says in a snarky way.

Some of the other Slytherin boys looked as if this Slytherin boy had them all wrapped around his pretty little finger with a tight knot.

But again, I said some Slytherin Boys. 

Not all of the Slytherins were that  
gullible. 

"Oh, just shut your mouth Serpen! Just because your last name is that of a snake doesn't mean you have to act like one!" Albus Potter yells out to the boy (as Nate now knows is name is... Something... Serpen)

"Just be quiet, Potter! See, I know you belong in Gryffindor!" The boy yells out, venom in his voice when he says both Potter and Gryffindor. 

"Because, you're just as stupid and naive as all those other imbeciles in Gryffindor!" He responds in a defensive way. 

"Heh, just like everything else about you, this is just all a big mistake" 

"Watch your mouth, Serpen! Before I close it myself! But, if you want to know how that feels, then feel free to be my guest!-" 

"Please, everyone! Just calm down!" Nate yells out, now getting confident enough to use his own voice and trying to defuse the current situation. 

There are some annoyed grumbles and mumbles coming from both of the two. But, they do back down before anything violent happens (Which Nate is very grateful for, as he doesn't think he'd be able to defuse a situation like that) 

"Nathaniel is right! Albus, Corvus you both need  to behave! It's only the first day! And I swear, if I see either of you trying to get at each others throats again, I will do something to make you regret your foolish and childish action!" 

Another Slytherin boy yells out, jumping in as it seemed like the other boy (Corvus, as Nate now knew) was getting ready to say something to Albus. 

" I'm sorry, Nate. I didn't think those two would act the way they would" The boy says, regret painted on his face. 

"Oh no, it's fine. Really. But, thank you anyway, um?" 

"Oh, yes! Sorry I forgot to tell you my name, I do that a lot. It's Dante, Dante Colten"

"Well, Dante. I hope we can be friends" 

"Yes, I hope that too, Nathaniel"


	7. Hufflepuff House Dorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter and the next one don't really have much use to the plot... It's just some more information for the story...

While Nate was having quite an eventful time in the Slytherin dorm and common room, the Hufflepuffs seemed to have a more calmer time. 

As you can guess, many Hufflepuffs didn't fight or argue or try to kill each other. 

Instead, they all became friends quite fast, in fact. Many Hufflepuffs were patient people, well that is... Except for Gabbie.

Okay, she isn't angry or whining or anything like that. But, when compared to the other Hufflepuffs, you could clearly see the difference in personalities. 

While many of the Hufflepuffs were either quietly talking with each other or talking in an indoor voice, Gabbie seemed to be... 'Slightly' louder. 

Speaking of Gabbie, she was currently walking with (and sometimes even going in front of) a Hufflepuff boy who was leading them to the Hufflepuff common room and dorms.

This particular boy was incredibly interesting to Gabbie, as he had some (as Gabbie called it) 'really freaking cool' hair. 

Though, it wasn't like she was lying or over exaggerating. The boys hair was very much unique in a way that it was sort of hard to explain and/or understand. 

His hair was turquoise. Actually turquoise. And it didn't seem like it was hair dye or something like that.   
(Gabbie swears that she saw it turn slightly magenta when she had shocked him, the she first time she tried to talk to the other Hufflepuff student) 

It was... Unnatural. But, an awesome unnatural at that. And, Gabbie liked it. It looked cool to her. (and apparently all the other Hufflepuff students. Because Gabbie could very much clearly hear mutters of adoration for the boys hair) 

Gabbie seemed as if she was saying 1000 words per second. Though, the boy didn't seem to annoyed in the slightest. 

Gabbie had also learnt that this boys name was Teddy Lupin. (To which Gabbie had exclaimed "Hey! That's a weird name! But then again, weird can be good. And this weird is good, I think? " Even if she was kind of oblivious to the possible offensive feeling Teddy could have felt, Teddy didn't look as if he minded) 

Teddy then stopped, with all the other Hufflepuffs halting to not fall or trip into/onto something or someone. 

Gabbie had then just realised that they were in the Hogwarts kitchen. She looked around, (and to her amazement) there were other people in the kitchen along with them. 

Weeeeelll, not exactly 'people'. House elves. Or at least, that's what Gabbie thinks they are called. See, Gabbie's family (despite being Purebloods) wasn't so keen on having slaves doing their work for them. So before this, Gabbie had never actually been close to or seen a House Elf. 

To say she was interested in the House Elves would be an understatement. She looked absolutely mesmerized by them.

But, how could one not? You can't exactly blame her. The House Elves are very unique beings. They are short and completely hairless. They reminded Gabbie of the Goblins that worked at Gringotts. Though, they didn't look that much like Goblins. 

Goblins had hair. Even if there wasn't much of it, it was still there. It existed, House Elf hair didn't. 

Not to mention, Goblins looked more like tiny people. But House Elves on the other hand, didn't look as similar to people than Goblins did. 

That doesn't mean House Elves were less interesting or worse looking than Goblins. Goblins were very rude and impatient things, they were. House Elves looked to be much more nicer and be more optimistic than those sour and grumpy Goblins. 

"Y-you okay there, Gabriella?" A girl asks, hesitation clearly visible in her voice. Gabbie remembers this girl, her name was... Connie, something? She had been the one of the first people to be sorted into Hufflepuff. (Alana had been the first, Alana had also congratulated every single Hufflepuff.   
And I mean every.)

Gabbie looked this girl over, she had dark blue eyes and raven black hair that reached her back. She also seemed to be wearing completely black, square framed glasses. 

"U-um, hello?" Connie asks again, slightly more confident. 

"Oh! Yeah, totally!" Gabbie yells out. 

"Is this your first time seeing a Hose Elf?" North asks Gabbie when he noticed the commotion. 

"Huh? Yeah, how'd ya' know?" 

"I see those looks all the time, normally from people who've never seen a House Elf. Don't worry, I was like that the first time I saw a House Elf too" Teddy tells her, a reassuring look on his face. 

"Oh, okay!" Gabbie exclaims. 

While Gabbie had been completely and utterly hypnotised, she had failed to see that Teddy had already put in the password to get into the Hufflepuff common room and their dorms. 

As Gabbie saw that the other Hufflepuffs were making their way into a passageway, she soon joined them. 

What she saw when she went through that passageway was honestly one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. 

The place was very warm. It made Gabbie feel wonderful inside. There were plants hung around the room and they all looked well kept. It was if the room was a perfect present and was wrapped in a lovely little bow. 

It all seemed to perfect to be true. Something this appealing was absolutely mind blowing to Gabbie. 

'How could someone decorate and rearrange a room to look like this? It looks stunning' Is what was running through Gabbie's mind over and over again. 

"This is where all of you will be staying. Boys, down the stairs to your left. Girls, same but to your right" Teddy Lupin says with a smile on his face. 

Gabbie likes this place. She likes being a Hufflepuff. She likes the people in Hufflepuff. She likes Hufflepuff in general. 

Gabbie hopes she never has to leave.


	8. Ravenclaw House Dorm

The Ravenclaw House was a very calm place with quiet and relaxed people compared to  The Hufflepuff House and The Slytherin House.

Or at least, that's what most people would expect of Ravenclaw.

In reality, the Ravenclaw students weren't so different from the students in the other two houses.

Now, sure. The students in Ravenclaw weren't the worst or anything like that. But they weren't the best of Hogwarts or anything like that.

Some of the Ravenclaws were very quiet and relaxed people.

Keyword...

SOME

Some of the Ravenclaw students were... Very 'creative' 

And by creative, I mean they were bombarding the older Ravenclaw leading them and the other Ravenclaws surrounding said students. 

Oliver didn't hate them, though. At worst, he considered them barely an annoyance, that's all. 

But, we should get back on topic. 

The girl leading them had a lanky look to her. She was also wearing glasses that were way to large to fit onto her face. In fact, the glasses took up the majority of her face. 

The girls hair was put up into two messy buns, they looked as if they were going to come undone if she moved even in slightly. 

This Ravenclaw girl didn't seem like much of a speaker. As she hadn't muttered a word since the feast in The Great Hall, and even then she only gave a small nod in approval to the new Ravenclaw first-years. 

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks. Many of the Ravenclaw students struggling to not trip over their two feet, though Oliver seemed to be having a complete field day in this specific situation. 

Oliver had completely forgotten that they were trying to arrive somewhere. Mainly because of the countless stairs they had been walking up. 

The Ravenclaw girl stood there, motionless. Just, staring at the thing in front of her. 

That thing in front of her was a door, just a door, that's all that it was. Well, it didn't look like a door. It was missing all of the key elements that made up a door. 

Honestly, it was really only a large piece of wood. It had no doorknob, no keyhole. Only a bronze knocker in the centre of the 'door'. It was shaped like an eagle.

All Oliver could think was 'What is this doing here? What do we have to do with/to it?' 

The silent (Oliver was starting to think the girl was mute) girl reached her hand up to the eagle knocker and knocked. 

A voice then was let out from either inside the door or from behind the door. 

"Imagine you are in a dark room."

"How do you get out?" 

The once silent girl opens her mouth, looking as if she knew the question before it was asked. 

"Stop imagining" she says in a quiet voice, barely loud enough to hear. 

"Click" 

"Creeeeaaaaak"

The door is then seen opening slowly. As if it were teasing them with what is hiding behind. 

When the door finally stops moving and is entirely open to all of them, the room is on full display. 

There were gasps, shocked stares, widened eyes and other things similar to that. 

What was in front of them was something incredibly fascinating. It was something none if the first-years could have anticipated. 

It was absolutely beautiful. 

Similar to The Great Hall, the ceiling was made to portray a pitch-black sky, illuminated by the bright, glittering stars. 

It was just wonderful. 

The ceiling aside, the rest of the Ravenclaw Common Room was stunning as well. 

There was perfectly intact, cyan furniture all around the room. Books were laying on said furniture, obviously coming from the bookshelf in The Ravenclaw Common Room. 

Speaking of the bookshelf. There was a hollowed out area of the marble wall. Right outside of the hollowed area were two pillars, on top of those pillars were two eagles, in a pose that seemed like they were ready to fly away at any moment. 

In the hollowed out area was a sculpture of a very elegant looking woman. She was dressed in a lovely, long dress that just touched her feet. 

Behind her was the bookshelf, it seemed as if it were stacked with millions of books. Almost too many for the bookshelf to hold.

"First-years, listen up" the Ravenclaw girl says to the first-years. 

In basically a second, all of the eyes were directed on her. 

"Boys, your dorms will be up the stairs to your right. Girls the exact same, but vice versa."

Without another word, the first-years are already making their way to their dorms. 

Oliver likes it here, he likes the other Ravenclaws, they're nice people. 

He likes the room, it makes him feel calm. It isn't too overdone, to the point where it's uncomfortable. It's just right. It's perfect. 

 

Absolutely perfect...


	10. Authors Note (Sorry!)

Okay, so. I've kind of been neglecting this story for the past 2 days.

Now, of course. 2 days is basically nothing to most people, but I normally complete things incredibly fast. I would sometimes be able to create 2 chapters in less than a day.

But, things in school have been chipping away at not only my spare time... But also my sanity. (lol, jk)

I'm not leaving this fanfic. Though it may take me a bit longer to finish this new chapter. 

 

Hopefully I get it done before this Sunday. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
